Clima interesante
by Three Swords
Summary: Una postal enviada por Albert durante uno de sus viajes al Brasil, intriga a más de una persona... Creado para la GF2009


**Nota aclaratoria:** Hola a todos. Este es un pequeño escrito inspirado por la postal que aparece en la segunda versión de las novelas de Candy Candy. En la novela publicada recientemente (Candy Candy Final Story), esta postal ha sido transformada en una carta y su contenido aparece modificado totalmente. Gracias.

.~.~.~.~.~.

-~**C**~-

_Para Candy, _

_Si ves la foto de esta postal, seguramente te pondrás celosa, pero no estoy aquí para vacacionar. São Paulo es caliente y muy polvoriento. George y yo estamos mareados por el calor. Te compraremos algunos recuerdos. Pronto regresaremos a casa, así que estoy pensando en ir a visitarte. George te manda saludos. _

_Desde São Paulo, _

_Albert _

-~**C**~-

George enarcó una ceja al leer el mensaje escrito al reverso de la fotografía. Resultaba interesante en demasía, el hecho de que William se hubiera tomado tres días para elegir la imagen más hermosa entre todas y luego se limitara a redactar media docena de oraciones lo suficientemente peculiares para llamar su atención. Tan peculiares que, no dudaba, desconcertarían a la señorita Candy.

George tenía demasiado estilo como para permitirse entornar los ojos o resoplar, pero casi estuvo a punto de hacerlo ¿Qué pretendía William? ¡Incluso la postal enviada a lord McAllister tenía un tono mucho más familiar que ésta! William le había preguntado al terrateniente por su nuevo nieto y deseado parabienes por su triunfo en la adquisición de una pequeña sociedad naviera; mientras que a Candy, nada menos que la joven que era tan cercana a él, se limitaba a hablarle sobre el clima. Ciertamente era para pensárselo.

Sin realmente pretenderlo, el asistente del presidente de la sociedad Ardley se encaminó, pensativo, hasta la habitación que ocupaba su jefe. Llamó a la puerta con suavidad, pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que la abrió sin más y se introdujo al interior, en donde encontró a William aún en la cama, profundamente dormido. Por un instante, un espasmo de alarma sacudió a George, pensando que quizás William había resultado derrotado por el intenso calor; sin embargo, al observarlo con detenimiento, comprendió que el hombre más joven simplemente se encontraba agotado por sus numerosas actividades.

George refrenó el deseo de despertar a William para recriminarlo por ser tan necio e intentar abarcar demasiado en poco tiempo. Transcurría apenas un mes desde la partida de ambos a un viaje por el Continente Americano y ya tenían cubiertos por lo menos el sesenta por ciento de las actividades programadas. A ese paso, estarían libres en dos semanas más y podrían emprender el regreso.

El francés continuó observando a su jefe, a quien apreciaba como a un hermano. Él, mejor que el propio William, sabía que la raíz de la ansiedad de éste se encontraba muy poco relacionada con las incomodidades del viaje y mucho más cercana al deseo de ver a Candy cuanto antes.

Se preguntó qué pensaría Aloy sobre la situación al completo, y se respondió sin demora que a la anciana no le haría la menor gracia enterarse del lugar que ocupaba realmente la joven huérfana en las prioridades de su sobrino; por no hablar de que tampoco estaría de acuerdo, como jamás lo había estado, en las atenciones de William para con Candy, que realmente desbordaban lo meramente fraternal, había que reconocerlo.

George no consiguió evitar una sonrisa al recordar el carísimo presente que William adquiriera para su hija adoptiva. Dudaba mucho, en verdad, que Candy aceptara el regalo de buen grado, y esperaba una discusión interesante al respecto. Pese a su siempre creciente y excepcional habilidad para cerrar tratos, William aún no encontraba la forma de enfrentarse ventajosamente con la joven de ojos esmeralda y pecas graciosas.

George recordó aquella noche en el trasatlántico, varios años atrás, cuando él mismo había experimentado, por vez primera, una fuerte dosis del singular encanto de Candy White Ardley. Sencillamente no era fácil evitar que la adorable rubia se saliera con la suya ¡Y qué decir del día en que sus lágrimas lo orillaron a desobedecer las órdenes de Sir William! Tal decisión había tenido efectos catastróficos sobre los planes de madame Aloy, quien, de vez en cuando, no dudaba en mirarlo con censura, recriminándole silenciosamente lo ocurrido con el fallido compromiso entre Neal Leegan y Candy.

Respecto a ese asunto en particular, George sabía que William aún tenía pesadillas respecto a lo que podría haber ocurrido si las maquinaciones de Neal hubieran tenido éxito. William jamás habría conseguido perdonarse a sí mismo por haber conducido el destino de Candy hasta ese nefasto final. En lo que al presidente de los Ardley tocaba, el pertenecer a la familia había acarreado a Candy más desgracias que beneficios y de cuando en cuando lamentaba, no su decisión de adoptarla, sino las circunstancias que habían hecho imposible, en aquel cercano pasado, su participación directa en los asuntos familiares.

Por otro lado, George seguía intrigado por la postal.

¡Ah! Si las letras pudieran hablar...

-~**C**~-

¿Desde cuándo una postal era cosa de vida o muerte?

Archibald leyó de nuevo la carta, que contenía detalladas instrucciones, y se rascó la cabeza; más exasperado que intrigado. Últimamente el tío William andaba de un misterio que lo desesperaba (en eso era peor que Alistear). Y no ayudaba mucho a sus nervios el que estuviera viajando por Sudamérica en esos momentos; sobre todo porque eso le dejaba a él a merced de tía Aloy a tiempo completo.

Apretó los dientes al recordar cómo William solía burlarse de él, dado que era el único que realmente estaba todavía bajo la esfera de autoridad de Aloy. Ni siquiera Neal Leegan, el muy maldito, sufría de semejante tortura. Archibald solía pensar, genuinamente frustrado, que ya era bastante malo que su padre hubiera decidido dejarlo en América después de aceptar un cargo en Europa, como para encima tener que tolerar los aspavientos de la anciana y Sir William juntos. Porque tenía que reconocer que su tío abuelo era cosa seria en eso de la responsabilidad y, por supuesto, Candy también era su aliada. Lo cual añadía sal a la herida, habría que agregar.

Emitiendo un suspiro de resignación, contempló sin mucho ánimo el fabuloso y resplandeciente sol que ese día bañaba de luz y calor la mansión, con todo y su lago. No tenía ánimos de aventurarse más allá del fresco ambiente a cubierto tan sólo para entregar un mensaje, aunque éste estuviera destinado a Candy: el calor le provocaba mareos y arruinaba el crujiente acabado de sus camisas.

Mientras reflexionaba en todo eso, sus pies decidieron por él y lo condujeron desde el estudio hasta el comedor. Sabia decisión de sus extremidades, pensó al detectar el exquisito aroma de los guisados y los pastelillos recién horneados: primero necesitaba llenar el estómago si quería resistir el viaje hasta Pony's Home.

Buena suerte que Candy y William eran sus amigos y que William era el responsable directo de su mesada; que si no, la dichosa postal podía irse al cubo de la basura. El calor y él eran enemigos declarados.

Dejando el calor aparte, Archibald suspiró con denotada tristeza al comprender por fin, el porqué era tan importante que entregara ese mensaje.

-~**C**~-

¿Una postal?

Contrario a sus buenas costumbres, en esta ocasión la hermana María no pudo evitar inmiscuirse en donde nadie la llamaba para leer el mensaje enviado desde Sudamérica. Era simple, sencillo y conciso; en nada parecido a las acostumbradas misivas que Candy recibía periódicamente de ese remitente tan especial.

Se preguntó qué razón habría para esas breves frases. No era normal que el tío William hablara del clima; mucho menos teniendo tan poco espacio para escribir.

Una expresión de extrañeza se instaló en su amable rostro, mientras caminaba hacia el interior de la casa. Candy se encontraba en esos momentos visitando la granja Cartwright con los chicos más grandes, puesto que Tom había prometido dar a los niños clases de equitación una vez a la semana.

¿Una postal?

La religiosa movió la cabeza con incredulidad, mientras contemplaba el último regalo enviado por la misma persona que había escrito esas breves líneas, allende las fronteras. La hermosa pintura al óleo de Lakewood había sido el obsequio de navidad para Candy de parte del tío William; por supuesto, acompañada del debido ramo de esas singulares rosas que, Archibald decía con una sonrisa especialmente maliciosa, Albert había decretado como el tesoro de Lakewood.

La tristeza apareció en el sereno rostro de la madre adoptiva de Candy al pensar en la joven enfermera y el tío William. Aún ahora, las cosas no eran simples, y el destino parecía entretejer bolillos con las vidas de Sir William y su querida Candy. Sin embargo, sus labios dibujaron pronto una sonrisa, al recordar que el tejido de bolillos era de los más finos y hermosos, gracias al tiempo y cuidado que se invertía en su elaboración.

Todo estaba en manos de Dios, comprendió. Y Él jamás equivocaba el momento, porque era un tejedor consumado.

-~**C**~-

¡Una postal!

Candy descubrió la imagen al entrar a su habitación, nada más llegar de la granja Cartwright.

Sin perder tiempo la tomó entre sus manos, abrazándola contra su pecho al tiempo que una amplia sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios y una risa de burbujeante felicidad brotaba incontenible de su garganta. Y después, tras leer el breve mensaje, como una exhalación salió corriendo en dirección al Padre Árbol, sin escuchar las voces de la hermana María y la señorita Pony que la reñían por no tener precaución.

Era primavera, y la colina resplandecía, engalanada con las flores silvestres típicas de la estación; pero Candy no se detuvo a contemplar la hermosura de la naturaleza en aquel lugar tan especial para ella, sino que avanzó presurosa, a todo cuanto daban sus pies, hasta la cima misma de la colina, al encuentro de su destino.

Al contrario de lo que pensara George, días atrás, ella no encontró extraña ninguna palabra escrita en ella.

¡Ah! ¡Si el corazón tuviera voz!

-~**C**~-


End file.
